


Pancakes

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [11]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Spencer wishes Brendon would just shut upThe Thin Man AU Part 4. A vague blend of now and the 1930s.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For freja07
> 
> Prompt: Q: Quiet

Spencer picked up Asta and set him down outside the bedroom door. “Now, stay out there.”

He shut the door and leaned against it. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked over at Brendon and saw he was passed out. Spencer smiled and made his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed in bed and took the phone off the hook. Spencer rolled over, kissed Brendon’s cheek and closed his eyes. A buzzing kept him from falling asleep and he took the phone and shoved it into the side table drawer. Spencer sighed and lay back down.

Brendon moaned and rolled onto his back. He fumbled for the lamp and turned it on.

“Did you say something?” he asked sleepily.

“No,” Spencer mumbled.

“Oh. I thought you said something about pancakes.”

“You were dreaming.”

“Oh.”

Spencer cracked an eye open. “Did you want some? ‘Cause I can make some for you. Anything my baby wants, my baby gets.” Spencer started to get up, but Brendon pulled him back down.

“No, no. I’m fine. If I want pancakes I can make them myself.”

Spencer nodded and lay back down. He snuffled into his pillow and turned away from Brendon.

“Even if you do make them better.” Brendon paused. “Poor Vicky. Poor Greta. I do hope they’ll be all right.” Brendon looked at Spencer’s back. “I do like watching you sleep. You look so cute. Do you have any baby pictures?”

“No,” Spencer muttered.

“That’s too bad.”

“I’ll have some made up in the morning.” Spencer pulled the covers up to his ear.

Brendon laughed lightly. “Can you reach the water?”

“Hmmm?”

“The water, can you reach it?”

Spencer leaned over to his nightstand, and with his eyes closed, grabbed the water carafe. He reached around and held it out to Brendon.

“I didn’t want it. I just wanted to make sure you could reach it.”

Spencer sighed and opened his eyes. He set the carafe back on the nightstand. “Come on,” he said. “I’ll make you those pancakes.”

Brendon beamed and sat up. He knew Spencer couldn’t sleep either.


End file.
